Beginner's Guide
'World Map' #Neos Isles - The island you first spawn and people usually get stuck on if they do not have permissions. It is a relatively small island composed of a couple buildings and a whole lot of water. #Fort Shadakt - A goblin fortress that not many people really know much about. #Driftwood - A neutral town that is composed almost completely of wood and is off the West coast. #Koronos - Previously known as New Oros about 400 years ago, it is a town spanning over the majority of an island in the lower regions of the South Sea Empire's territory. It is well known for the successful market it contains. #Tromero - Another off-coast town in the Northern region of the Empire's territory, Tromero is more downmarket than Koronos, instead more successful in the industrial area. It is said by some to have a bad smell. #Aramis Ruins - Ancient ruins from a temple-like complex. #Kindholm - An extremely large tree that is resident to many Kindred. It is hollow on the inside and filled with a vast amount of room. #Grand Library - An extremely large library containing massive amounts of knowledge in an unknown amount of tomes. The Kindred are careful about keeping it out of the hands of member of the South Sea Empire. #Vargarstead - A fisherman's type town to the East, Vargarstead residents tend to be civil, and talented in the art of smithing. Although not the most frugal with trees, Vargarstead still has rules for preserving nature. #Wreck of the Erinos - The Erinos was a ship of the South Sea Empire that had encountered a freak accident and crashed within Kindred territory. It caused a small dispute amongst the opposing people, but was resolved relatively quickly. #Old Falayna Castle - An old castle built for an empire of indeterminable power. It is thought the building was comissioned by a mad king who died long before it was finished. #Unnamed Oasis Town - The name of this neutral town is unknown but it is known that it is built on an oasis whose name is not known. 'DOs' *Use '((' in front of an out-of character message if there are in-character conversations going on. *Join a faction. *Work as a team, instead of running off and doing your own thing. 'DON'Ts' *Don't steal or grief other people's buildings and possessions in the peaceful map. *Ask for permission from the corresponding authorities before building within towns/other people's projects. *Don't kill people for out of character reasons. *Don't harm the countryside in the following ways: :Cutting down large trees (especially if you don't know how to re-grow big oak trees). :Cutting down half of a tree/leaving floating branches/leaves in the air. :Leaving torches/crafting tables littered around in natural areas. 'Commands' Commands listed in red font are donator exclusive. * '/OrosInfo' will give some basic information. * '/sethome' sets a spot which you can warp back to. * '/home' warps you to the place where you set your home. * '/bal' lets you see how much money you are in possession of. * '/pay' user amount' to pay other people. * '/msg' user message' sends a private message. * '/mcstats' shows your MCMMO stats. * '/letter text' creates a letter. * '/post user' will send the letter you are holding to the designated person for 3 slime. * '/unsign' to unsign books signed by you. * '/copybook' to you know....copy books. * '/rnbook ' to rename your signed books. * '/savebook ' to save your book on the server. This is a very good idea for backing up. *'/warp location' teleports you. If you add no location, a list of available warps will be shown. *'/top' teleports you to the highest block. : Skills : Skills and Abilities [unofficial] : Use the 'use item' button (right mouse button by default) while sneaking to use abilities. For example, sneak and right-click while holding a sword to use the sword ability. use slime as currency in Oros, for complicated reasons. Don't ask questions!'' -Bank of Oros 'Coloured Names' Aqua - South Sea Empire Dark aqua - South Sea Empire (donator) Bright green - Kindred Dark green - Kindred (donator) Magenta - Temporary character for RP purposes, usually played by Alex Category:Wiki and Trivia